


Flashlight

by orphan_account



Series: Musical Titan [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Eren Yeager can sing, Eren is 15, Ereri Week, Everyone Loves Eren Yeager, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is In Denial, Levi is 19, M/M, Other, Riren Week, everyone is shook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: everyone is taking a 10 minugte break. what do eren, Mikasa, and armin do? They sing a childhood song somewhere in the building. they attract attention without even realizing it. (this probably isn't a good summary, but please have fun reading my fanfiction) have a good day aswell! <3.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager/Everyone, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: Musical Titan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735093
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Flashlight

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough fanfictions where eren can sing :( Have fun reading! :D :3. im also having a hard time trying to use italic text. so tips would be useful!

* * *

''This takes place after they take back shinganshina. they were all training when commander levi decided to be nice and give them a 10 minute break. that had to be the best decision hes _ever_ made.

Armin, Mikasa, and Eren of course decided to hang out out during that break. it was just the 3 of them aswell.

They were just talking about some stories they read before silence came over them. it was silent for a solid 30 seconds before Eren mentioned something.

" _Hey guys"_ Eren said trying to get their attention _  
_

_"yeah?" M_ ikasa answered. Armin brung his attention to Eren.

_"Remember that song we used to sing? i think we named it flashlight. i still remember the lyrics."_

Mikasa and Armin's eyes widened in shock, and then in realization. they both remembered the lyrics to it

They all stared at eachother

Its like they were having a full conversation with their eyes. Eren then left the eye conversation leaving Armin and Mikasa having a mini argument with yet again, their eyes. 8 minutes have already been used up and captain Levi came to find all of them to come back. he gathered most of them, everyone he got were following Levi, for some reason levi couldn't find the 3 childhood friends but he couldn't just leave so he kept looking for them

* * *

Back to the 3 who were having an eye argument. Armin and Eren stared at Mikasa in surprise when he said these words

**Mikasa**

_"When tomorrow comes, I'll be on my own"_

She said it with a really sweet voice ass he stared at Eren and Armin. The people who stood with him his whole life. The 2 people that he considered family by heart, if not by blood. The people who mean everything to him. The 2 weren't surprised he used such a sweet voice because he always uses that voice when the 3 are alone. but they were surprised when they realized he was signaling that he wanted to start the song. then the 2 people calmed down, and Eren continued and said the next line 

**Eren**

_"Feeling frightened of  
The things that I don't know"_

then they all smiled gently at eachother, the sun gleaming as light went on their faces, the wind gently breezing through the air and swaying their hair back and forth the cloud perfectly white, and their eyes sparkling and gleaming as the sun made them stand out even more. Armin started tapping the beat out and being the background vocals as Mikasa said the next few lines

**Mikasa**

" _When tomorrow comes"_  
 _"Tomorrow comes"_  
 _"Tomorrow comes"_

Eren said with a pause after each line. They were all in their own little fantasy now. it was so calming. the memories were slowly flooding in. Armin staring down at his shoes and he tapped the beat to the sound on the edge of the wall behind them and adding an extra affect my stomping his foot on the ground. Eren relaxing his back on the back of the chair, resting his arm on the edge of it and using his hand to support his head as he stared straight ahead. Mikasa leaning on the wall, arms crossed, giving Eren and Armin quick glances form time to time. and they all had this sweet look in their eye, a look noone would expect all of them too have. especially Mikasa and eren since Mikasa was always laid back and eren was either mad or just laid back. then Armin said the next lines.

**Armin**

_"And though the road is long_   
_I look up to the sky"_

It was Mikasa's turn again.

**Mikasa**   
_"And in the dark I found, I stop , and I won't fly~''_

at this point they didn't know anything that was happening around them. only the calmness of the song lyrics and the light glaring through a window. and of course, eachother.

pause the song lyrics and go back to levi trying to search for the 3 of them. he was getting kind of mad. until he heard a familiar voices echo through the halls. he could kind of decipher what he heard. he then turned to look at the people he already found. they had confusion, and shock on their afces. levi went over to the room with the voices as he heard another string of words. the first words being 'and though the road is long'. he then went closer to open the door to see the 3 of them. eren on a chair. the other 2 leaning against the wall. Armin making the beat and being background vocals. as and Mikasa getting ready to sing as Eren and Armin said the next line of words in sync..

**Eren+Armin**

_"And I sing along,_ I sing along! _I sing al~ong!"_

and Armin and Mikasa both adding a little echo to the last line. everyone was surprised on how good they were all at singing. and they were also surprised on the expressions on their faces, they looked so calm, like there was nothing to worry about. that all had a smile on their face. something that was rare for Eren and Mikasa. everyone was speechless. they didnt know what to do. so instead levi leaned against the edge of the doorway waiting for them to either finish their song or for them to notice everyone at the doorway. Mikasa then sang again.

**Mikasa**

" _I've got all I need, when I got you and I!"_

**_Armin_ **

_"I look around me, And see a sweet life~"_

as they sang the song. a lot more people gathered at the doorway. some people being the people trying to find levi after the 10 minute brek was after. some being Hanki, Commander Erwin, and the rest of levi's elite squad. everyone was shocked. they never saw this type of face on any of the 3's faces. captain levi was especially shocked. Eren never had that expression around him or any of his team, his expression was so calm and happy, and trusting... did eren not trust levi? did Eren think showing too many emotions were a sign of being weak? or was he scared to express his emotions too much? for some reason his chest clenched. the thought of it hurt for some reason. they sang a couple of lines. then Mikasa comes in the song pnce more. 

**_Mikasa_ **

_"Stuck in the dark, but you're my flashlight!" "It's getting me' Getting me' Through the nig~ht!_

Mikasa said this with a slow rise at the end.

**_Eren_ **

_"Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes!"_

Ever since everybody came to investigate the singing, they had yet to hear Eren sing. He was surprisingly amazing at singing!

**_Mikasa_ **

_"Cant lie! It's a sweet life~~!"_

_**Mikasa+Eren+Armin**  
_

_**"** I'm stuck in the dark, but you're my flashlight~" "It's getting getting me' through the night!"_

Everybody watched in silence as the song faded, thinking the song ended. Oh ho, how they were wrong. There were more. Armin started the beat up again as Mikasa And Eren said the next few lines.

**_Mikasa_ **

"Cause' you're My flashlight..~~" 

**Eren+Mikasa**

_" you're my flashlight...~~"_

**_Mikasa_ **

_"You're my flashlight...~~"_

**_Armin_ **

_"I see the shadows long, beneath the mountain top..~"_

**_Mikasa_ **

_"I'm not afraid, when the rain wont stop~"_

_**Armin+Mikasa**  
_

_"Cause' you light the way~~! Your light the way! you light the wa~~y~~!"_

_^_

_"Ive got all i need, when i got you and I~"_

**_Eren_ **

_"I look around you, and see a sweet life~~"_

**_Mikasa_ **

_"I'm stuck in the dark, but you're my flashlight~~~!"_

**_Eren+Mikasa_ **

_"It's gettin' me, Gettin' me! through the night!"_

**_Armin+Eren_ **

_"Cant stop my heart, when you're shinin' in my eyes~!"_

**_Mikasa_ **

_"Cant lie, Its a sweet life~!"_

**_Eren+Mikasa_ **

_"im stuck in the dark, but you're my flashlight~!" gettin me' gettin' me!_

* * *

_nobody was prepared for the amount of emotion there was in these_

**_Eren+Mikasa_ **

_"you're getting me, getting me through the night" Light, light, Light, you're my Flashlight, Light, Light_

mikasa's voice was so gentle and trusting. it kind of shocked everyone once again. 

they repeated that same line with armin echoing it a few times.

then there was one line that shocked EVERYONE

**Mikasa**

_"Your're my flash, oh~~~~!"_

Mikasa said the 'oh~~~~!" with a loud and powerful voice with emotion and tears started to form in the eyes of the 3 people singing. this song brought back so many memories then the tears started to fall on the ground. now everyone was confused. wasnt this just a song they sang? or was it something different? the 3 were wiping their tears off now. Eren and Mikasa both started to sing in sync as they sang the lyrics with loads of emotion. there was sadness, and happiness in their voices. they then started to lean against eachother as they moved to a window looking outside as they sang they Armin pointed at a bird flying and the clouds making shapes. it was so innocent. they then got more into the song

**Mikasa+Eren+Armin**

_"You're getting me through the night! 'Cause you're my flashlight~~~ 'Cause your my flashlight~~~!_

_"You're my flashlight, light, light! You're my flashlight, light light!!"_

_"you're my flashlight"_

\---------------------------------------

they all said the last line in sync as they stared at eachother and then laughed. then Armin spoke up

_"... uhh guys.. how many minutes has it been..?_

they all then stared at eachother and then eren spoke up.

"Captain levi is going to cut off my arms then cut them again when they regrow..."

they all then laughed and turned around until they saw everyone at the door. Levi raised an eyebrow at eren. then it hit them that they heard the 3 sing. 

_**Eren then passed out into mikasa's arms** _

**'** _Eren!?"_ mikasa and Armin said in unision

they stared back at everyone who was watching.

Armin then spoke up 

_"Wait a second.."_

his eyes went wde before passing out on Mikasa.

_"What the! Armin!"_ She let out a sigh aswell then glared at everyone

_"Did they hear everything?"_

Levi nodded before levi went to go pick up Eren while Mikasa was still holding Armin. Levi made a little look to follow him. they then went past the speechless crows and made small talk with Mikasa as they walked to a "lounging" room and set them down on a couch. Levi asked Mikasa some questions.

\----------------------------------------

_"why were you and those 2 crying during that one line"?_ he said as he picked up a tea cup out of who-knows-where and sipped some tea

Mikasa was confused on where he got the tea before she answered the questions, _"It was a childhood song"_. she said bluntly.

Levi raised an eyebrow at that as Eren woke up, stared at Levi, blushed in embarrassment and looked away at Mikasa. asking her what happened using his 'eye language" they had a conversation his their eyes while Levi was deeply confused as to what was going on. 

then levi spoke up _"That was a nice tune. I think Eren has the bestest voice.."_ he said with blush on his face. the few people in the room were shocked. VERY SHOCKED. this was unlike Captain levi. "Ackerman, take Arlert back to the dormitories" _"Yes sir!"_ then Mikasa went to the dormitories discretely and avoiding people on her way to not draw attention to herself

Eren had a talk with Levi, Eren then walked down the hall to come across Mikasa and Armin. Armin recovered pretty quickly. then everyone saw them and bombarded them with compliments, hair ruffling, and hugs. after that they fixed everything up, had training and the day was was over. then the 3 of them came across Levi, and his group. along with Hanji. Hanji wanted to know if being a titan shifter changed his vocal chords in a way. Petra and Mikasa were having some sort of girl talk. and the rest of the group just complimented them. after a few minutes levi them complimented all of them. which made them shocked. but happy. :).

\--------------------------

 _ bonus for all the ereri _ shippers

(this was lazily made)

"so captain.." Levi turned his head to look at him. "hm?"

"do you really think i have i great voice?"

"of course i do.." Levi mumbled

Eren then gave Levi a hug.

"thank you... im not used to getting compliments."

Levi was shocked at first. then he put his arms around Eren and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Eren basically exploded to the point where he looked like a tomato.

Levi gave him a chuckle. Now Eren was basically even more of a tomato again. Levi laughing was so adorable. it was even cuter that Levi was smaller than him, despite him being only a few years older.

they both stayed in that hugging position for awhile until they let go. both having warm smiles on their faces. this time Eren leaned in too give Levi a peck on the lips. it was levi's turn to blush.

they parted their ways having a warm feeling in both of their chests.


End file.
